In decoration area, auto hammers are commonly used portable tools. There are various auto hammers. In accordance with the type of the power source utilized, auto hammers may be generally divided into two types, i.e., pneumatic auto hammers and electric auto hammers. In accordance with the way of working, auto hammers may also be divided into single-strike-action type and continuous-strike-action type.
The auto hammers of single-strike-action type are usually subject to the objects and the environments, e.g., they are usually used to strike nails of smaller dimensions into softer objects such as wood boards. When nails of large dimensions are considered, or when the material of the objects to be fixed is hard, nails cannot be stricken in by a single-strike-action. In this situation, the nails tend to be bent or seized, an may even to damage the tool. In this case, auto hammers of continuous-strike-action type are desired.
Additionally, the users pay more and more attention to the circumstances where the tools may be used.